Harry Potter and the Wizard of Pegasus
by IzabellaRiddle
Summary: While on vacation John and Rodney have the adventure of a lifetime. What happens when you mix magic and Pegasus Galaxy nightmares? Read and find out. Contains Slash and some mild language.
1. Back To Earth

**AN: Hey everyone just wanted to let all of you know that I own none of the characters from either Harry Potter or Stargate/Stargate Atlantis I'm just borrowing them for a little bit. **

**Z: I wrote this story a long time ago. I found it sitting in a folder on my computer and decided to revamp it a little and post it for you all. It's the longest story that I have posted to date. It's also the first Draco/Harry story that I ever wrote and one of the early McKay/Sheppard ones. I hope everyone likes. Please Review and let me know.**

**_Break_**

**"Rodney, John you are cleared for leave," Elizabeth announced**

**"Thanks Elizabeth," I said**

**Rodney and I left her office heading to our quarters. When we got close I thought the door open. Our quarters are perfect in every way. I will always remember the day I asked Rodney to move in with me. He had nearly fainted before telling me he would love to live with me.**

**The main room is neat with a couch and a television monitor, a kitchenette, a main bedroom where we sleep which is half neat; the walls are covered in pictures of the two of us. When we moved in Rodney had made the small second room into his den though both of us work in there at times. That was almost a year ago and life just keeps getting better.**

**Rodney and I have been granted our request for two weeks of leave on Earth. Everyone in the city has been working very hard lately and the two of us are way over due on leave and so we decided to go back to Earth for a mini-vacation. Packing was fun since Rodney couldn't decide all of what he wanted to take with us. We had two hours until we were supposed to go through the gate to Earth so Rodney and I tried on different outfits and talked while packing.**

**Waiting in the gate room for our trip to Earth we said goodbye to our friends. When the Iris of the SGC was confirmed to be open we stepped through the gate. Earth and Atlantis have a better connection these days then we did in that first year. Both bases now have ZPM's so we can open the gate between galaxies. The direct route is usually how everyone gets back to the SGC but if you wanted to take a little longer we also have an intergalactic gate bridge that Rodney and Sam Carter developed last year that works pretty well. Midway station is actually kind of a nice place to relax but a little small.**

**Being back on Earth is going to be amazing. Rodney and I went through the normal check up in the infirmary, then the debriefing and we were then allowed to leave the base about two hours later. We headed up to the surface and in the back parking lot found my truck parked where I left it last time we were on Earth and put our bags in the back of the truck. I spun around when I heard a bang, out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of a black cloak disappearing. **

**"What was that?" Rodney asked looking around the parking lot trying to find the source of the sound.**

**"No idea," I answered though I had an idea what it was.**

**"Let's go," he said getting into the passenger seat.**

**"Yep we should get going," I agreed getting behind the wheel.**

**We checked out with the guard at the gate and then checked out once against when we got to the bottom of the mountain. We talked about a bunch of stuff as we headed to our hotel. I checked us in and we went up to our room. **

**Four Hours Later**

**"Rodney what do you want to watch," I asked using the remote to flip through the channels dismayed to find only news and infomercials.**

**"Doesn't matter to me," he said and then yelped**

**I found what he was looking at and put my hand on his arm, "Babe calm down it's just an owl," I told him walking over to open the window.**

**Once the window was open a large brown and tan barn owl hopped in and held out his leg. I untied the letter from its leg and stroked it for a moment. The owl nipped my fingers gently and sat next to the window probably waiting for a response from me. Taking the letter I went back to the bed resuming my spot next to Rodney who watched me cross the room closely.**

**"What's that?" he inquired looking over my shoulder at the envelope**

**"A letter, Rodney," I answered wondering myself what it was about. I broke the seal and unrolled the piece of parchment.**

**Dear Mr. John Sheppard,**

**We are happy to find that you have finally returned from the Fidelius protected area where you have spent the last three years. My Undersecretary wanted me to tell you that he is sorry for having scared your companion it was not his intention. Percy was sent to check if your location had changed recently as he has done every few weeks for the aforementioned three years.**

**And so to get to the point of this letter that I am writing you. The Department of Births and Deaths here at the Ministry has recently found that you have a younger sibling. We wanted to get this information to you as soon as we possibly could.**

**According to our records you attended Salem Institute for the Wizarding Arts in the United States and so we are able to give you this information without breaking the secrecy statute. Your half sibling through your mother is 17 years of age and is at this moment attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For more information please contact the school under the direction of Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.**

**Sincerely,**

**Minister Cornelius Fudge**

**My jaw dropped and I set the letter down beside me. I stood up going to my bags pulling out an old sheet of parchment, a quill, and a jar of black ink. I normally didn't travel with the items usually but with coming back to Earth after so long I thought it would be a good idea, I guess I was right. I sat back down pulling a TV-tray over to write on.**

**"John what's going on," Rodney said starring at me**

**"Writing a letter," I told him**

**"To who," he asked**

**"To Headmistress Minerva McGonagall," I answered looking up at him quickly**

**"Who is she," Rodney inquired**

**"Headmistress Minerva McGonagall is the Headmaster of a private school named Hogwarts," I responded before going back to writing my letter.**

**Dear Headmistress McGonagall,**

**Ma'am you don't know me but my name is Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. Upon returning from three years away serving in the United States Air Force I received a letter for the Ministry.**

**The letter was sent to inform me that I have a younger sibling who attends Hogwarts. I was not given a name so I can not tell you who which student it would be. If it's any assistance in finding my sibling my father was Evan Sheppard and my mother's name was Lily Evans.**

**I would like to know more about my sibling. If you could tell me anything at all I would really appreciate it.**

**Sincerely,**

**John Sheppard**

**I sealed the letter and walked back over to the window. After attaching the letter to its leg the owl headed out the window.**

**"What's going on John," Rodney questioned sounding slightly annoyed with me.**

**"That letter is from a department of the English Ministry informing me that they have found in their records that I have a younger sibling who's 17 and is attending Hogwarts," I explained**


	2. To London We Go

"A sibling," Rodney exclaimed

"Yeah by my mother," I said

"Why didn't you know," he asked smiling

"My mom and dad never married. I lived with my dad after he left school. When I was seven he told me the story…I guess he got tired of my constant questions. He was a seventh year; my mother was in fifth year. It was the best thing for all three of us. Dad moved us to the United States when I was nine months old. I never saw her again," I told him

"That's amazing," he breathed

"Yeah it is," I replied smiling

I woke up the next morning to find Rodney watching me sleep . I kissed him softly.

"Morning babe, up a bit early aren't you," I asked jokingly knowing he usually was up this early.

"Couldn't get back to sleep. You got another letter it's next to your lamp over there," he said pointing to it.

"Thanks," I told him sitting up and grabbing it.

I opened the seal and unrolled the parchment. Inside was another piece that was in a sealed envelope. I turned to the roll first.

Dear Mr. Sheppard,

It is good to hear from you. I am happy to have received your letter knowing it will help. There are some things you should know first.

First I need to tell you that almost three years ago the Dark Lord Voldemort was returned to life with the help of his Death Eaters. Since then he has regained much of his power base and followers from all those years ago. Attacks have already begun all over England and they are branching out into neighboring countries including France and Scotland.

Lastly I have informed your half brother of your letter to me in regards to him. Inside this letter he has decided to include one of his own. It was his request that I not mention anything about him as he wanted to tell you himself.

Sincerely,

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

I swore quietly before moving to my bag. I dug through it trying to get to the bottom of it. One I got there I pulled a small wood box out and opened it with care. I pulled out the thin cylindrical wooden piece inside. I held it for a moment reveling in the feeling of the 13 inches of ash wood before sliding it into the back pocket of the blue jeans I'd slipped on.

Sitting back down on the bed I picked up the sealed letter wanting to find out more about my younger brother. I flipped it over and broke the wax on the back before opening it and pulling out the piece of folded parchment inside.

Dear Mr. Sheppard,

I don't really know what to say, it was a strange experience to find out suddenly that I have an older brother. I asked the Headmistress not to tell you anything about me so that I could.

My name is Harry James Potter. Since the Ministry letter said you are a wizard I know that you probably know my name though with being from the United States you may not but please don't believe all that is said in the Daily Prophet.

Headmistress McGonagall told me that you are my half brother through my mom. I must say the only thing I know about her is that she had vibrant red hair and amazing emerald green eyes. Do you know anything more about her?

I don't know how you will respond to this but I would like to meet you if it is possible. Hogwarts starts winter break in two days. If you are willing I thought maybe we could meet in London. I really do look forward to getting to know you.

Sincerely,

Harry James Potter

"I have a younger brother," I said chuckling, "and he wants to meet me."

"Awesome…what's his name?" Rodney asked smiling

"His name is Harry James Potter," I told him

"Harry…sounds like a nice kid," he told me

I pulled out more parchment and wrote him a not telling him that I would love to meet him. In it I asked if we could meet in Diagon Alley. I sent the note with the owl which was waiting around.

Rodney and I got dressed and ordered room service. We had French toast which is Rodney's favorite breakfast food, with eggs, sausage, bacon and coffee for breakfast. We have already decided to go window shopping. Rodney and I spent most of the morning walking up and down Main Street commenting on items in the shops.

While walking around I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to my brother. Harry had been right in thinking that I have heard his name. When I was younger I had always wanted to meet the boy who lived. I was about seven years old when he had destroyed the Dark Lord. I find it strange to think about the fact that my mother and stepfather are the equally famous James and Lily Potter. I really can't wait to meet him.

**Later**

Tapping sounded at the window once again and I opened it. The owl landed on my arm and I smiled.

"Wow," Rodney breathed looking at the owl

"I completely agree," I smiled petting the beautiful snowy owl who is a female I think and as far as I can tell has a gentle attitude judging by the fact that she landed on my arm. Most owls won't due that unless they are gentle in nature or have been trained to do so.

I opened the parchment letter with shaking hands.

Dear Mr. Sheppard,

I would love to meet you in Diagon Alley. I will see you at McLaire's three days from now at noon. Would you mind if I brought a few friends they all wanted to meet you. I mostly think they just want to meet you as you are now officially the only member of my family that is alive. If the time and place is acceptable let me know. I told my owl Hedwig to wait for a response from you.

I can't wait to hear from you as it is most boring here at school this year. I swear the classes just teach the same thing day after day. It's not much fun…All the best,

Sincerely,

Harry

I grabbed more parchment and the TV tray once more and set about writing while Hedwig moved over to the bedpost where I was surprised when Rodney moved over to sit next to her to stroke her feathers.

Dear Harry,

I have no problem with you bringing your friends I would love to meet them. I actually was planning on bringing my partner with me since he wants to meet you. I will see you in three days and please call me John…Mr. Sheppard is my father. Hedwig is amazing by the way, I have never seen a more beautiful owl.

Sincerely,

John

I sealed the letter and sent it off with the snowy owl and crawled back into bed. I kissed Rodney softly wrapping my arms around him leaning back against the headboard.

"Babe what do you think about going to London in a few days and spending a few days there as part of our vacation?" I asked

"Sounds like fun, what are we going to do in London," he answered then asked leaning away from me to look up into my face.

"Harry wants to meet me and I want to meet him so we've agreed to meet in London which is closer to him since he is still in school," I explained

"Awesome," Rodney said smiling, "I do have a question though."

"Yeah what is it," I asked

"What's up with the owls, parchment, quills, and ink," he inquired


	3. Diagon Alley

AN: Hey Everyone. Thank you to all of my reviewers. Here is the third chapters as promised. I hope everyone likes it. Please review and let me know what you think.

_Break_

"It's part of the world I lived in until I was nineteen before I entered the Air Force," I answered looking down at him.

"Part of the world, John what are you talking about?" he questioned

"Rodney do you believe in supernatural things," I said sighing wondering how to explain. I didn't think about the Secrecy Statute at first but Rodney and I live in another galaxy so I don't think it really applies.

"Hun I live in Atlantis where a gene can turn things on with a single thought or touch. I travel almost daily through a wormhole connecting two different planets, I fight space vampires and I live in another galaxy. Believe me when I say anything else is almost normal," Rodney answered sarcastically

"I mean do you believe in magic," I inquired

"Yeah, why?" he asked seriously

"Because I'm a wizard," I explained

"Cool," he said, "and I'm supposing Harry is to."

"Yep, you know I really expected you to freak out about this," I murmured in awe

"Why would I freak, I've known about the wizarding world since I was young," Rodney told me, "my cousin Ethan he's three years old than me and he attended Hogwarts if I remember right. We didn't ever get to see much of each other because his mother was my mother's sister and they didn't exactly get along all that well. The only thing I remember is that he was in something called Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw I believe is one of the houses that they divide their students into when they arrive for their first year. My father told me about them once. He was in Ravenclaw as well, my mother Lily was in the house of Gryffindor. He told me the other two are Hufflepuff and Slytherin," John said

"Ah…When do we leave?" Rodney asked

"Day after tomorrow," I answered

**Two Days Later**

Rodney and I got off the plane at London International Airport and grabbed a cab. Half and hour of traffic later and we checked into our hotel room and started unpacking.

At 11:30 I hailed a cab and Rodney and I headed for the Leaky Cauldron. Once outside the building I was surprised to find that Rodney could see it.

"You said your cousin was a wizard…I wonder if your mother was a squib. It would make sense as to why your aunt and cousin were magical but not you. There's probably just enough that you can see magical residences and enter them but not enough to do spells," I hypothesized.

"It's possible…come on lets get going or we are going to be late meeting Harry," he said heading toward the building.

We went through the dark inn to the backyard. I tapped the brick sequence my dad had shown me once a long time ago and we stepped into Diagon Alley before heading for McLaire's. When we arrived outside I just smiled. The small restaurant is exactly as I remember it, painted dark green with white trim, thick glass windows, and a very calm atmosphere. I opened the door for Rodney and he entered before me.

The two of us got a horseshoe like booth so we would have enough room for everyone to sit with us. A waiter came over and asked us if we needed anything.

"Firewhiskey please," I said

"The same for me," Rodney said

The waiter left and Rodney rocked into my side trying to get my attention, "Firewhiskey?"

"Wizard's drink," I said, "this establishment is both for wizards and other magical creatures. Firewhiskey is just like normal whiskey but slightly stronger."

"Oh, okay," he said

Our drinks arrived and we drank them while waiting for Harry and his friends. I knew right away who he was when the four teens walked into the restaurant. They looked around seeing if we were here. I held up my hand signaling them and they headed over.

"John Sheppard," the girl asked

"Yep, have a seat," I answered

"Thanks," the black haired boy said as the four teen slipped into the booth, "I'm Harry. This is Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you," I said shaking hands, "I am John and this is my partner Rodney McKay."

"Hello," all five of them said

"I suppose you have a bunch of questions so ask away," I invited figuring it was the easiest way to get some things cleared up.

"Where did you go to school," Hermione questioned

"Salem Institute for the Wizarding Arts," I answered

"How are you related to Harry," Ron asked smiling

"I am his half-brother, we share the same mother," I explained

"So you aren't a pureblood," Draco asked receiving a slap across the arm from Harry.

"Dray you know damn well that my mother was muggleborn," he said while Rodney and I laughed at the look on Draco's face. He looked like a little kid who'd been told Christmas wasn't coming this year.

"It was just a question," he responded rubbing his arm.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Rodney snickered while Draco scowled.

"What do you do for a living," Harry asked turning back to face me.

"Rodney and I both work for the U.S. Government. I'm a Lt. Colonel in the Unite States Air Force and Rodney is an astrophysicist," I answered

"You're in the military," Ron inquired, "What do you do in the Air Force?"

"I'm the military commander of a multi-national civilian operated base where Rodney and I live and work," I told them.

"What about you Dr. McKay," Draco inquired

"Please call me Rodney and I'm the head of all the science departments on base and part of John's team," Rodney answered her.

"Awesome," Harry said, "What kind of team?"

"Recon, trade, search and rescue," I told him

"Cool," Ron commented

"So what about you guys," Rodney asked

"Well we are all seventh years at Hogwarts. Ron, Hermione, and I are in Gryffindor and Draco is in Slytherin," Harry said, "that's pretty much it. We don't get to do much exciting stuff during the school year."

"I guess that makes sense," I said laughing for a moment before Rodney and I jumped slightly when both of our phones rang at the same moment.

"Sorry guys," I said flipping my phone open at the same time as Rodney, "Colonel Sheppard here."


	4. London Burns Blue

**AN: To all my reviewers thanks for continuing to review my chapters. I decided to post chapter four a week early because next weekend I am moving across state and probably wont be able to post anything next week.**

**Break**

"Chief Harriman sir," Walter said, "you're needed at the SGC immediately sir."

"What's up," I asked knowing it had to be something big for them to be calling me instead of normal off duty SGC personnel.

"I think Dr. Jackson could explain it better Sir," Walter said and a second later Daniel Jackson spoke through the phone, "Lt. Colonel 10 minutes ago we picked up a Wraith hive ship entering the solar system."

"WHAT!" I yelled in surprise

"We've confirmed it they'll be in orbit in half an hour. Where are you," he asked

"We are in London," I answered looking up to find the four teens looking at me strangely, "how could they have gotten here? Have you tried to contact Dr. Weir? They shouldn't have been able to get here from Pegasus without us seeing them sooner."

"We contacted Dr. Weir and everyone there is still in one piece they haven't even been attacked. We are not sure how they found their way here. We are looking into it," Daniel said

"Well that's one good thing," I sighed rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Stay there we'll send for you when we can," Daniel said

"Will do," I said, "good luck."

"The same to you and Rodney," he said hanging up

"Rodney you got the same message," I said when we hung up looking over at my love to see him shaking slightly looking a bit green around the gills.

"Yeah, that was Sam, we only have 30 minutes…we have to get out of here," he said

"I agree," I responded turning to face my brother and his friends, "Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione the four of you need to come with us and not ask questions until we get to a safe place…it's a life or death situation."

"Okay," all of them said probably understanding that it is something urgent. Which makes sense since Harry has been in a lot of life and death situations due to Voldemort and with Draco, Ron, and Hermione being his friends they probably have been as well.

"Come on let's go," I said standing up

I headed to the bar and paid for our drinks and then ushered everyone outside. Once in the alley we headed straight out through the Leaky Cauldron. In muggle London I hailed a cab.

All six of us piled in and I gave the driver the address to our hotel. He headed there as fast as he was able due to traffic.

When we got there I paid him the tab as fast as I could and headed inside. I headed straight past the front desk and passed by the elevator before heading up the stairs at a run. Rodney matched my pace as we ran for our room the four teens staying close behind us.

I burst into the room going straight to my bag. I threw it on to the bed and ripped the zipper open. Digging into the bottom of the bag I pulled out two military issue 9mm Beretta's and a few extra clips plus two zats. Rodney did the same with his bag pulling out two zats and two 9mm Beretta's. I looked up to find the teens starring at us in interest.

"Get in here and close the door," I ordered and the four of them followed it.

It seemed as soon as Harry had closed the door behind them there was an explosion of blue light outside and Hermione screamed. Rodney ran over to the window and looked out.

"John we've got darts incoming," Rodney yelled over the noise coming up from the streets.

"This isn't totally not what I wanted to do today," I said to myself running a hand through my hair. I turned to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco, "you guys have your wands right," I received four nods in answer, "okay here take these."

I threw a zat to Harry and Draco while Rodney threw one to Ron and one to Hermione.

"To fire squeeze and shoot," Rodney explained showing them, "one shot hurts, two kills, three disintegrates. Try to shoot these guys twice and don't let them get within arms reach of you or you will die."

"What are they," Harry asked above the explosions outside fear lacing his words

"They are called the Wraith, they are like the Dementor's except for when they attack they take your life essence until you die," I answered, "and there's no cold or feelings of dread that precede them."

Looking out the window I saw the first wave of troops walking through the street below us. I turned to Rodney and just watched him for a minute. I really hadn't expected them to take to the streets this fast. Usually they tended to use darts and orbital assaults until there was a lot of damage and then the troops came in to feed on what ever was left.

Rodney's sitting on the bed with his gun in his hand just staring into the space in front of him. Even though it doesn't look like it I think he's probably going over something to keep himself calm. Hermione joined me at the window a moment later pulling me from my thoughts and looked down.

"Merlin their terrifying," she gasped

"Yeah," I said not looking at her

"You love him don't you," she asked following my gaze

"Very much, he's my life," I answered smiling at her

"That's good," she said

"You and the boys should all say your good lucks now…because we can only last as long as we can fight, run or hide from them," I told her

She nodded and headed over to Ron; she said some thing to him that caused him to turn red for a moment before he looked up at her. He pulled her to sit on the bed and into a hug before kissing her. I turned to find Rodney watching Draco and Harry sitting side by side on the other bed near the far wall of the room. They are talking quietly their arms wrapped around each other.

I smiled watching them for a moment happy to see my brother is happy before heading over to Rodney and sat down beside him. He looked up at me and I could see the fear in his eyes, the same fear I see every time the Wraith show up. I pulled him into a hug and just held him close speaking into his ear.

"Mer it's going to be okay," I said quietly hoping that I was correct

"Hopefully the SGC will shoot the hive down and then military troops around the world can take out the Wraith," Rodney said, "though after this the American Government may have no choice but to reveal the whole program unless they can come up with a really good cover story this time."

"We'll see it when the hive blows right," I questioned

"Absolutely," he answered

"Good when it blows you and I will need to get out of here and into the streets, try and take out as many of them as we can before they kill a whole lot of people," I told him, "we might need to even before it blows."

"I know," Rodney said quietly

"I love you Mer," I said

"I love you to John," he returned


	5. Leaving London

_AN: Hello all. Once again I want to apologize for the long wait between chapters. I moved and lost my internet. I finally got it back today so I hope everyone enjoys._

_Break_

I kissed him softly and turned sharply at the scream that suddenly came from down stairs.

"Shit I didn't expect them to come in to the hotel so soon," I said standing and spinning around to face the door.

There was more screaming from downstairs and from outside the building. Explosions sounded further into London. I nodded to Rodney and we moved as one over to the door. The four teens joined us. Ron stood beside Rodney with Hermione on his other side on the far side of the horseshoe shape stood Harry and Draco.

I had my 9mm trained on the door and my wand held in my other hand at my side. Rodney had his 9mm up and the teens followed me zats in one hand pointed at the door and their wands in the others at their sides.

Rodney shuttered when he heard the boots stomping down the hall. Doors crashed open down the hall and several screams permeated the air. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a black shadow by the bed.

"Okay guys listen up, see that shadow by the bed there," I said pointing, "the Wraith can make you see things that aren't there, focus on the soldiers."

"Will do," Harry said

"Here they come," Rodney yelled and seconds later the door fell forward.

I put a bullet through the drones head a second later. He paused for a second before crumpling to the floor. Rodney took out the other one. I was surprised when he did it with a single shot. More drones came rushing in and I hit one with a severing spell square in the chest. I reached over and handed my 9mm to Rodney as well as all my extra ammo.

We left the room in single file leap froging down the hall firing until the floor was empty. I headed down the stairs at a run. Rodney stopped for a second behind me.

"Damn it John wait up," he yelled after me then followed, "come on."

Rodney caught up with me the teen's right behind him. All of us went rushing down the stairs skipping them when we could. Once we reached the lobby we all just kept firing.

"John I'm out of ammo," Rodney yelled and moved behind me slightly

"Harry you know how to do silent spells," I asked hoping that he could since muggles are all around us and it wouldn't be good to be having Harry yelling spells out.

"Yeah," he yelled back

"Then toss Rodney your zat," I said

"Okay," he said and turned to Rodney, "here you go."

"Thanks," Rodney said catching it with ease and stepping out from behind me to start firing again.

"Rodney," Draco yelled about a minute later after he took out two soldiers who were coming up behind us, "here." Draco threw Rodney his zat and Rodney caught it.

"Thanks," he returned before he started shooting in two directions at once.

We worked our way out into the street the five of us forming a line going all the way across. As we started to walk down the street four men joined us coming up from behind. All of them had different guns and two were wearing uniforms…one was a police officer the other a fire chief.

"Glad you could join us," I said, "make sure to aim for the head."

"Will do," one of them yelled

"Incoming," Rodney yelled above the whirring of Wraith dart engines

"Get off the street," I yelled as an order and all of us scattered heading for the store on the far side of the road. When we reached it I made sure all of them were inside before I aimed an old spell at the engine of the scout ship. The ship sputtered and spun out of control. It crashed three hundred feet away hopefully mostly unharmed. I walked back to the group that had come back out of the store.

"I have a plan to get somewhere safe if you guy's will trust me," I said

"If we can make some kind of shield it should work John," Rodney said knowing what I was getting at.

"We trust you brother," Harry told me

"Thanks Harry," I said smiling, "Do any of you four know any really good cutting spells,"

"I know a few John," Hermione said

"Good we will need your help with them. Let's go everyone," I said and headed for the crashed ship.


	6. Flying Over Colorado

_**AN: Z: Hey everyone! And so here it is the sixth chapter of Harry Potter and the Wizard of Pegasus. Did get that many reviews for the last chapter I am hoping you guys will give me a better response for this one. Enjoy!**_

_**Break**_

When we reached the ship I headed in first then Rodney came behind me. We made sure the ship was Wraith free before we all moved in. I turned to everyone seeing the scared faces of four men.

"You okay?" I asked and they nodded jerkily, "Rodney get as many people out of the chambers as you guys can and make sure they are okay. Hermione use the strongest cutting spells you know. I plan to head for the mountain. Do you have your cell Rodney?"

"Yeah," Rodney answered looking around the Wraith cargo ship while pulling it out of his pocket.

"Okay call Lt. Colonel Carter tell her what we are doing," I told him

"Will do," he called dialing the number as I turned and headed to the bridge.

I found the bridge after a little searching and made sure the Wraith pilot is dead. Connecting to the controls was easier than I thought it would be, probably because of the marker the Iratus bug left in my system after my near conversion into one last year. The control was still a little lacking though which made me wish I had Teyla with us.

I took off from the ground wavering slightly for a moment and then circled the area over a couple times. I found on the censors that I could see into the buildings. I decided then to try to save as many civilians as I could. I activated the "culling" beam and swiped the humans away from the advancing Wraith soldiers.

Rodney came into the front looking over my shoulder out the view port, "You've been using the beam," he asked rubbing my shoulders.

"I figured we should save as many as we could. What did Carter say," I asked in return

"The SGC destroyed the hive ship five minutes ago. They have a cover story set up with all the major governments of the world and are just setting up the last of things," Rodney answered, "it seems the Ministries of Magic all over the world have come to our aid."

"Awesome I am going to head toward the mountain now," I said, "it will probably take a while to get there so you might want to tell everyone to get comfortable."

**Two Hours Later**

"We are almost to the mountain," I called to Rodney over our com's then clicked on my radio, "this is Lt. Colonel John Sheppard calling Stargate Command come in."

"Colonel Sheppard this is Sgt. Harriman it's good to hear from you. The mountain has been cleared after the attack. Set down and Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson will meet you up top," Walter answered

"Got it," I said then got ready to land

The landing was fairly easy though we did hit the ground a bit harder than I intended us to. When we set down I headed back to the cargo space. Hundreds of people milled around talking and some were sleeping it seemed. I found my Rodney, Harry, and his friends standing right next to the door.

We opened the door and started herding everyone into the top level of the base where medics were waiting to take a look at those that had been in the cocoons. They would all be returned to their homes later by military personnel.

"Uh…who are they?" Sam asked looking at the four teens standing next to us

"Oh sorry. This is my half-brother Harry Potter, and his friends Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley," I said in introduction, "Guys this is Colonel Samantha Carter U.S.A.F and Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Hello," The teens said

"Hello," Sam and Daniel answered

We took the elevator down to level 27 and headed to the debriefing room, I was glad to see that the blast door was down hiding the Stargate from the view of the teens. Once everyone had gotten sat down we were told what the cover story would be.

The Presidents of all countries were offered magical assistance from the Ministries of Magic in those countries…mostly for memory charms to erase the last 18 hours. NATO decided it was necessary that every President or Ruler would in three hours time call press conferences where they will explain about a few things. The charms will be set and then the Presidents will announce massive Earthquakes around the world that released gas from the inner core. Symptoms of these gases being dizziness, nausea, and mild amnesia.

"What about the Wraith bodies and those that were fed upon," Rodney asked

"They will be quarantined. Wraith bodies will be sent to Area 53 and the human casualties will be cremated and announced to families," Sam answered

**Later**

"So when do you go back to school Harry," I asked

"In about a week," Harry answered

"What do you plan on doing when you get out," Rodney inquired from behind me

"Well I was going to stay with me Aunt and Uncle for a couple weeks before moving out. Next fall I was planning on starting my training as an Auror," Harry responded, "though I am kind of getting tired of fighting with the Death Eater's and Voldemort."


	7. News From Hogwarts

_AN: Hello All. Here is my next chapter. I hope to get some reviews for this one. I want to thank everyone who's read the story so far and I hope you will all stick around for the last five or six chapters._

_Break_

"Wow," I exclaimed, "but if you could do something else would you?"

"Like what," Harry asked

"Well now that Voldemort has been killed," I said, "maybe you could come and work with us."

**Flashback**

It was shortly after we had gotten to the mountain when we were called up to the main level as someone was at the Guard station wanting to speak with either Harry Potter or John Sheppard.

Rodney, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, General Landry, Colonel Cater, and Dr. Jackson accompanied me outside to the guard station. When we got close Harry smiled at the two men standing between the two guards.

"John can you ask the guards to back down. They are allies of ours," Harry said looking over at me

I turned to General Landry and he nodded so I told the guards to stand down. They lowered their weapons and stepped away from the two men. Harry moved closer to them giving the shorter of the two men a quick hug while the other man gave my brother a very sour look.

"Moony, Professor Snape. What are you doing here?" he asked

"Well cub, Severus and I came to tell you some good news and some bad news. Is there somewhere a little more private that we can speak?" Remus Lupin asked looking from face to face.

"General Landry would it be possible to move to one of the conference rooms on the upper levels? The information is not something that we can tell everyone that doesn't already know…" Draco asked

"Certainly if you would follow us," General Landry said before leading all of us back into the base.

Once inside the conference room everyone sat down. The darker man Professor Snape looked at Harry, "Do all of them know?" he asked

"Yes sir, John is a wizard, Rodney is a squib of sorts, and the other's well their work is top secret but from what I've seen can be classified as near magic," Hermione answered

"What did you come to tell you Moony," Harry asked

"We came to let you know that you don't have to worry about dealing with Voldemort any longer," Moony said smiling

"Really…what happened?" Harry exclaimed

"We were in a meeting when the attack started. We were able to fight the demons off for a while. A lot of us were killed. One of the creatures came up behind the Dark Lord and turned him into a dried husk before any other the others could move to assist him. At that point those of us that weren't dead or completely stupid apparated out. I headed for Hogwarts expecting to find you there to tell you the news," Severus said smiling slightly

"That's amazing…now I don't have to worry about the bastard anymore…did we lose anyone from the school," Harry questioned

"No students were lost the wards were able to keep them out. I do have a few deaths to report though. First being Alastor Moody," Severus said then turned to Draco, "Draco I unfortunately also have to report the deaths of both your mother and father. One of the air strikes destroyed Malfoy Manor."

Draco hunched down in his seat slightly as Harry wrapped his arms around the blond teen who it seems is in shock over the news.

**End Flashback**

"What would I do," Harry asked

"Well you could train with me as part of the militia or you could train with Rodney in a field of science," I explained

"That sounds awesome but would I be allowed to," he commented

"Since you're under 18 and you're my blood sibling. With me being your last living relative I'm sure you could," I returned

"That really does sound amazing," he said turning to the blond teen beside him, "but I can't leave Draco."

"Harry go with them…I will be fine," Draco said to the brunette

"Nope I go where you go," he said forcefully

"Draco could come too," Rodney said behind me surprising all of us

"He could?" Harry and I both said as one

"Yeah his parents are dead according to Mr. Snape, so he has no legal guardian and from what I have heard of his family they aren't well liked much in their world and their manor was destroyed. I don't see why they would have a problem with him joining," he explained

Draco and Harry looked at each other for a few seconds, "We'd love to go."

"I'll see if I can get it set up," I told them hoping I would be able to get them on the lists.

**Later in General Landry's Office**

"Lt. Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay please has a seat," Landry said waving at two chairs in front of his desk, "How can I help you gentleman today?"

"We would like to ask a favor of you sir," I explained sitting in the surprisingly comfortable chair.

"Yes," he asked

"We would like to request permission to add two names to the civilian recruit list for Atlantis…six months from now," I answered

"I think I can arrange that," he replied, "what are the names?"

"Harry James Potter and Draco Lucian Malfoy," Rodney told him

Landry wrote the names down, "They'll be ready to go in six months," he said

"Thank you sir," we said standing up

"Your welcome…dismissed," he said saluting

Two hours later we returned to our home on Atlantis and Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione returned to Hogwarts with Remus Lupin and Severus Snape.


	8. Another Trip to Earth

_AN: Thanks to everyone for reviews. Things are getting near the end now. Please continue to let me know what you think as it fuels my writing. Enjoy this new chapter._

_Break_

**Six Months Later**

"Welcome back to Earth," Daniel said meeting us on the ramp in the gate room as we came through the gate from Atlantis.

"Thanks Daniel," Rodney said

"Why are you guys back so soon anyway?" he asked

"My younger brother and his friends are graduating from school this weekend," John answered, "we're planning on going to the ceremony."

"Cool," Daniel commented, "I'd like to see him again someday."

"You will tomorrow night after graduation," I told him, "Harry and Draco are joining the Atlantis civilian team."

"I bet they'll love that," Daniel stated while we left the gate room

"Yeah. Neither of them want to live in the wizarding world since Harry is famous for something he doesn't remember and Draco isn't liked because his parents were on the wrong side in the war. So they decided to come with us," Rodney told him

He accompanied us all the way to the elevator before bidding us goodbye and heading back to his office. We headed up to the entrance and left the mountain in on of the SGC's jeeps. Rodney and I drove to his house where we would be spending the night.

For dinner I fixed us some steaks and homemade French fries and grabbed a few beers for us to drink. We talked all the way through dinner spending most of the night talking about our families. At 11:00 we headed upstairs to go to bed so we could get to Hogwarts early tomorrow morning.

Rodney sat down on the bed unlacing and pulling off his boots. I kicked off my own before we both stripped down to our boxers. I joined Rodney under the covers and both of us got comfortable. We laid there as we always do with Rodney head resting on my shoulder while securing his arm across my stomach. I kissed him softly before we both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning we were up by 9 am and Rodney and I had both dressed in semi-formal clothing. As a precaution I slipped my wand into my old wrist holster I had gotten years ago during my school years. I stood next to him in his living room when we were finally ready to go.

"Okay Rodney hold on tightly to my arm and don't let go," I told him

He grabbed on to my arm, "okay I'm ready."

I closed my eyes and thought very hard about Hogwarts. A few seconds later I heard the pop and we were moving. After what seemed to be a very long minute later we rematerialized standing on the vast lawns of Hogwarts grounds. Rodney gasped and I smiled. Professor McGonagall must have lifted the muggle wards on the school for the muggle parents of some students. She had also lifted the apparition charms.

"John, Rodney," a voice called to us

We turned to find Draco, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and four other teens sitting beneath a tall willow tree. Harry stood up and everyone else followed. Behind me I heard Rodney stifle a snicker. I elbowed him playfully in the ribs and he stopped. When the teens got to us they stopped.

"Glad you guys could make it," Harry said smiling

"Wouldn't have missed it," I replied. It surprised me that in six months so much had changed.

"Uh for introductions this is Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Ginny Weasley, you remember Ron, Hermione and Draco," he said pointing to each in turn, "Guys this is my older brother Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and his partner Dr. Rodney McKay."

Rodney and I shook the four teen's hands saying hello to each of them as they did the same.

"Would you like a tour," Harry asked

"That sounds great," Rodney answered, "the school is amazing. I didn't think it would be this big."

Harry and his friends showed us the green houses, common room, different classrooms, the Quidditch pitch and then finally the Great Hall. While walking around we got into a discussion of Quidditch and after telling Rodney the basics of the game I mentioned that it was the reason I had joined the Air Force… because of my love of flying. Harry asked if I played and I told him how I was the seeker for my team at Salem Institute. Harry went on to say that he and Draco were seekers, Ginny a chaser, and Ron a keeper for their respective houses.

Once in the Great Hall we were introduced to some of their own families. We were introduced to all of the Weasley's, the Grangers, Mrs. Finnegan, Ms. Longbottom, and the Thomas's.

"Would you and Mr. McKay like to sit with us," Mrs. Weasley asked when everyone started to take seats

"We'd love to," Rodney answered

We took our seats Rodney and I sat between Ginny Weasley and Ms. Longbottom. When a stern looking older woman stood and moved to the podium everyone in the room quieted.

"Welcome everyone to the graduation of our seventh years. It is my pleasure as Headmistress to welcome all of you, we are so glad that you could come to see your family and friends on this wonderful day, and now Deputy Headmaster Snape will hand out the certificates," McGonagall spoke then returned to her seat.

The Deputy Headmaster stood up; I smiled remembering the man from the last time we were here on Earth. He's standing there with a scowl on his face. He seems like someone who doesn't seem to want to be where he is. He began to one by one call the names of the students announcing as well which house they belonged to. When he called Hermione's name everyone around us clapped loudly. Soon he had called Seamus's name, and Draco's. When she called out Draco's name Rodney and I clapped along with the Weasley's, Granger's and Ms. Longbottom.

When Snape called Harry's name everyone in the hall went wild clapping but none were clapping louder than Rodney and I. We clapped for everyone and soon all the students had been called.

McGonagall stood again, "And now may I introduce this years graduated seventh years," she said as everyone clapped again, "all students are free to go."


	9. Across the Atlantic

_**AN: I have gotten a lot of reviews from all of you that have read. Please keep them coming as they give me inspiration to continue working on my other stories. Have a great day everyone. Hope you like this**_

_**Break**_

We stayed for a few hours speaking with the students and families before we told Harry and Draco that we needed to leave. They said goodbye to their friends as did we and we headed outside onto the front lawn.

"Harry and Draco I see you are ready to leave," Severus called to us as we headed down the stone steps.

"Yes Sir," Harry said smiling and stepping toward the older man.

"Well it has been an interesting seven years. I will miss having both of you here," he said, "though I can't say I'll miss the fighting."

"I will miss Hogwarts as well but I think my future is very bright," Harry explained turning to me, "Professor Snape you probably remember my brother John Sheppard and his partner Rodney McKay. Draco and I will be working with them starting tomorrow morning."

"It is nice to see you both again," Severus said

"And you,' I said taking his hand

Draco stepped forward closer to the man who smiled and gave the teen a quick hug which seemed out of character for him at least from what I've seen, "You be careful little Dragon and come back and visit your godfather someday. You know you are always welcome."

Draco nodded, "I will come and visit Sev I promise. It may be a while but I will come back," Draco said

"You better kiddo," he smiled and looked up at me, "make sure to look after these two they are quite good at making mischief."

Harry and Draco both stifled laughs, "I'll make sure they don't get into trouble," I told him smiling

"Professor it was very nice to see you again but we really must get going," Rodney said

"Yes you have important things to do," he said, "Harry have a good time and you as well Draco. It was nice to meet you Mr. Sheppard and Mr. McKay,"

"Goodbye Professor," Harry said

"See you Sev," Draco replied

The man went back into the school looking back once just as he entered the doors.

"So are you both ready to go," I asked them

"Yep we have our trunks," Draco answered

"Rodney can you call the base and have them get the jet ready," I said

"Will do, Sam said she'd set it up for us," Rodney told me pulling out his phone.

"Why are we flying," Harry asked, "we could apparate."

"It's easier to fly with the four of us," I answered

"Okay," he acquiesced

"We will have to apparate to London though, to Diagon Alley," I informed him

"Can do," Harry and Draco said.

Rodney took my arm again and the four of us disappeared from the grounds of Hogwarts. I opened my eyes to find us in a busy spot in Diagon Alley.

I waved for Draco and Harry to follow me. Rodney was already following me since he is used to following my lead. We headed out of the alley through the Leaky Cauldron and into muggle London. I hailed a taxi and the four of us climbed in. Rodney told the driver to take us to the nearest military base, then called ahead to make sure the jet was there, he confirmed that it was and we boarded it as soon as we got to the base. As we set out across the Atlantic Harry told us some about his life.

"Well I guess the whole story starts when I was a little over a year old," Harry stated

"The night you became the Boy-Who-Lived," I commented kind of excited that I would finally be finding out first hand what had happened that night instead of just hearing the rumors and conjecture that has been circling the wizarding world for the last sixteen years.

"Huh," Rodney said confused

"A wizard by the name of Tom Riddle or Voldemort came to my parent's house on the night of Halloween when I was 15 months old. My parents were in hiding because there was a prophecy that was made that Professor Dumbledore thought concerned me. Unfortunately they were betrayed by one of their best friends who was secretly passing information to the Dark Lord," Harry started

"They were betrayed by a friend…I think I heard about that, some guy named Black," I said remembering one of the many forms of the story.

"For twelve years most people thought that it was Sirius Black that betrayed James and Lily Potter but they were wrong. Sirius was their friend, James's best friend actually but he wasn't the one that betrayed them. The betrayer was actually their other friends a man by the name of Peter Pettigrew. For the next ten years I lived with my Aunt and Uncle. It wasn't pleasant in the nicest sense," he answered

At this point Draco growled slightly. I looked at the teen for a moment before turning back to Harry who was looking at the blond smiling, "Dray doesn't like it when I mention the Dursley's. That's mostly because I stopped him from getting revenge on them on my behalf," Harry laughed as the blond pouted, "To continue the story…after I got to Hogwarts all that changed. I got onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team as the youngest seeker in over 100 years," he started the story, "it was actually Draco's fault I even got on the team."

Draco hit him in the arm, "I thought we weren't going to talk about all the crap we pulled on each other ever again," he remarked


	10. Discussions Above the Atlantic

AN: Hello everyone. Here's another chapter for you all. Hope everyone likes it and please review and let me know what you think.

Break

"Oh yeah sorry," Harry said apologetically even though he was smirking, "uh…to continue at the end of the year I faced Voldemort for the first time. He tried to take the Sorcerer's stone and I stopped him. The teacher he was possessing was killed in the process but Voldemort was kept at bay. I returned for my second year after some issues with the Ministry thanks to an over protective house-elf. That year seven muggleborn students were petrified, including my friend Hermione. Most of the students actually thought I was the one that was attacking everyone."

"Why would anyone think that you were attacking students when you are the Boy-Who-Lived, I mean I got the idea that everyone thought your were there only hope against this Voldemort character," Rodney asked

"Well during a school dueling club that Professor Snape set up it came out that I am a parseltongue…," Harry said turning to smirk at Draco

"Hey don't look at me…I didn't know you'd talk to the bloody snake after I conjured it…blame Sev he told me what spell to use," Draco said laughing

"Parseltongue that's kind of dark but a pretty cool power," I said chuckling.

"Parseltongue?" Rodney asked

"It's the ability to speak with snakes and to understand them in return. Sorry Rodney I forget that you don't know a lot about our world," Harry answered

"That's okay. So what happened next?" he said

"Having the parseltongue didn't help with a basilisk though which sucked…at the end of the year I battled Voldemort in the form of his teenaged self through a bewitched diary," Harry commented

"He also saved Ginny Weasley's life after battling and killing a massive Basilisk and fighting off Voldemort yet again," Draco put in proudly

"Really wow Basilisk's are dangerous," I said

"Yeah but I had help though," Harry exclaimed

"What happened in the rest of the years," Rodney asked looking at Harry somewhat in awe

"Third year was by far the easiest. I found out Sirius Black was actually my godfather. And the man who betrayed my family Peter Pettigrew, we almost captured him but he managed to escape," Harry said, "In fourth year I was entered into the Tri-wizard Tournament against my will and I became the fourth champion. I got through the first two tasks with my friends help. The third task was when everything went crazy. One of Voldemort's men turned the cup into a portkey. Cedric Diggory, one of the other champions and I were transported to a cemetery. Peter killed Cedric before I could stop him. That night I saw Voldemort come back. I got away and got a warning out," Harry continued his breathing short and somewhat shuttered at the end.

"Merlin that night was horrible. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen and then Harry and Cedric disappeared from the maze. I still remember the screams of the other students when Harry returned and they realized that Cedric was dead," Draco whispered

Harry put an arm around Draco hugging him for a moment before continuing, "For over a year no one in the Wizarding world believed me but when Voldemort broke into the Ministry he revealed himself. That night Sirius died falling through a veil in the Department of Mysteries," Harry said, "not much happened last year except for Voldemort's Death Eaters raiding villages and killing muggles. Then this year Draco and I stopped fighting and we became friends. This year was the best cause I had Draco and I found you John," he finished

"I agree with you there little brother. This year certainly has been amazing," I commented looking to Harry and then to Rodney

"Why do you say that," Harry asked

"Well first I found you and secondly the United States military changed some of their more idiotic rules," I replied

"What kind of rules did they change," Draco asked

"Have you ever heard of 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell'," I inquired

"Nope," Harry answered for both teens

"Well pretty much the rule was that if my superiors found out about my relationship with Rodney they would have court-martialed me and kicked me out of the military. I would have spent some time in prison probably too. Not anymore though, Rodney and I could kiss right in front of the President and wouldn't get in trouble," I said proudly

"Cool," Draco said smiling

"Uh John we should probably tell them about where their going so if they don't want to join they can withdraw," Rodney said placing his hand on my shoulder

"Yeah," I said, "Do you guys remember the mountain you visited six months ago?"

"Yep," Draco answered

"Good, hidden in that mountain is a device called a Stargate. It's an Ancient device that was found in Giza, Egypt in the 1930's during an archeological dig. It was brought to the US in 1939 to protect it from the Nazis during World War 2. About ten years ago Dr. Daniel Jackson, who you've met, figured out the device and got it running. Then Dr. Samantha Carter, who you've also met, made the gate work even better. The Stargate itself allows nearly instantaneous travel by wormhole to other planets in the Milky Way and other galaxies," John explained, "in three hours the four of us will be traveling through this device to the City of Atlantis," I said

"Atlantis as in the Lost City of Atlantis," Harry said skeptically

"Yep," Rodney said beaming

"So where is Atlantis at?" Draco asked looking like a little kid at Christmas

"Resting on the ocean of the planet designated Atlantica in the Pegasus Galaxy," I answered

"You're joking," Draco exclaimed

"Nope," Rodney told him

"Wow," Draco and Harry breathed


	11. Landing in Colorado

**AN: Hello all. Sorry this chapter is a day late I have been very busy the last couple days. I hope everyone likes it. We're coming to the end of the story now only one more chapter after this. Please read and review!!**

**Break**

"There are a few things you need to know," I said and continued when they nodded, "you already know about the Wraith they are our biggest enemy right now and we are at war with them. There are also a few other enemies we have though and they have caused quite a bit of damage in the past. First there is a man named Lucius that has the ability to manipulate people with a drug that works much like the Imperious curse does. The other is a rebel faction of the Genii, one in particular a man named Acustas Kolya," Rodney ran his hand over the hidden scar on this right arm, "this man is really dangerous and he has it out for Rodney and I."

"I know what that's like," Harry said shaking himself

"I can believe it and I'm pretty sure that Kolya and I are at the same level you and Voldemort were," I said

"So he's tried to kill you before," Draco asked

"More than once. On Manera he tried to use me to steal our ZPM, another time he tried to take over the city using Rodney and our leader Dr. Weir against me, this last time though he actually succeeded in killing me," I said sighing

"Uh John you are alive," Harry pointed out

"He used a Wraith against me. He wanted Dr. Weir to deliver the new leader of the Genii , Laydon Rhadem to him. She wouldn't and so he made the Wraith feed on me a little at a time while he broadcast it to everyone in Atlantis," I explained.

"That's disgusting," Draco said looking slightly ill.

"It wasn't fun…watching what was happening to John and not being able to go and save him," Rodney said

"The Wraith, Todd as I now call him, joined with me and we escaped but he was weak and couldn't do much in the way of fighting. By that time I had lost about twenty years so I wasn't in the best of shape. While I was sleeping he sensed some of Kolya's men coming. He killed my by taking the rest of my life. He killed the soldiers and when my team found me he had returned my life every single drop he took. He explained that Wraith are able to return life through they save it only for their Wraith brethren and their most loyal servants," I told them, "or to those they owe a debt."

"You helped him escape from Kolya and he took your life to kill the men so he returned it to you since you helped him when no one else had," Draco commented

"He never did tell me exactly why he did…but that's a good bet," I said

"Man Kolya does sound bad," Harry said, "he really does have it out for you John."

"Not just John," Rodney commented softly

"He has it out for you as well," Draco questioned

"Yeah first time we met he wanted me to make them atomic weapons. The second time when he tried to take the city…well lets just say I have scars from that meeting," Rodney answered

"All of us have them," I said looking down at the small circular scar on my left forearm.

Harry and Draco both decided that even with the dangers they still wanted to go with us so they both signed the nondisclosure papers and Rodney called Sam to let her know that both of them were officially in. We landed some time later and were driven to the mountain. Draco and Harry's security badges and Sam and Daniel were waiting for us at the security entrance.

"Hey welcome back," Sam said

"It's Harry and Draco right?" Daniel asked

"Yep," we both said and Harry added, "Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson right?"

"That's right," Daniel said

"We should get you guys ready to go through," Sam said

"Here are the confidentiality forms signed by both Harry and Draco," I told her handing her the manila folder.

"Good lets get down to the gate room," Daniel said

Rodney, Daniel, Sam, Harry, Draco, and I took the elevator down to level 28 and headed to the control room. We were accompanied into the room by Teal'c and Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell. In the control room we found General Landry, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, and Vala Maldaran.

"Welcome back," Jack said

"Thanks," Harry said

"Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy," I said, "you may remember Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Teal'c, Vala Maldaran, General Landry, and Brigadier General Jack O'Neill."

Harry and Draco shook hands with everyone they didn't already know.

"Harry, Draco, that is the gate," Rodney said pointing through the window at the massive circular object in the next room.

"Wow," they breathed

"Colonel Sheppard you're all set to return to Atlantis," General Landry said in dismissal.

"Thank you Sir," I said snapping off a salute.

The salute was returned by General O'Neill and Landry. Rodney and I lead Harry and Draco down into the gate room. The gate began to spin and Harry and Draco looked around waiting for it to activate. The event horizon plumed out and Draco jumped slightly much to Harry's amusement.

"Have a great trip," General O'Neill said over the com.

"Thank you Sir," I called

I headed up the ramp with Rodney on my left side and Harry and Draco on my right. I walked straight through the wormhole feeling the other three enter with me. Exiting the other side I smiled at seeing my beautiful home again. The gate shut down while we continued to walk forward.


	12. A Final Return to Atlantis

**AN: Here is the last chapter everyone. I would like to take the chance to thank my reviewers GinaStar, nxkris, Mara Ann Cater, Rokkis, Ironc, purrfus, Kage Kraze Kitsune, twilightgatelover, and fraewyn. I thank you for your reviews on this story and I hope you all enjoy the final chapter.**

**Break**

"John, Rodney welcome back," Elizabeth said coming down the stairs along with the rest of our main Atlantean crew.

"Hey Liz," Rodney said

"Okay introductions," I said, "guys this is Dr. Elizabeth Weir our leader here on base, Dr. Carson Beckett our Chief Medical Officer, Specialist Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan, Lt. Aiden Ford my second in command, Dr. Radek Zelenka Rodney's second in command, and Sgt. Ethan Bates head of base security. Everyone this is my younger brother Harry Potter and his friend Draco Malfoy."

"Hey," Harry said

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy welcome to Atlantis," Elizabeth said shaking their hands

"Nice to meet you lads," Carson said in greeting

"We have heard much about your arrival," came Teyla's calm greeting

"Thanks it is really nice being here," Draco said smiling

"Hey Elizabeth why don't we get the boys a room and let them settle in," Rodney suggested

"Yes that's a good idea," Liz said, "Will you guys help them find quarters and then give Chuck the location so he can write it in."

"Will do," I said

"Harry, Draco shall we," Rodney said motioning down a corridor

"Yeah come on Dray," Harry stated

We reached the door of the hall and I turned, "Hey you guys coming, we could use some help with the tour," I called

"We would love to help," Teyla smiled

"Well then come on," Rodney said

It didn't take long before Harry and Draco had picked the quarters they would be sharing. Not surprising that they ended up across the hall from Rodney and I. We headed off on the tour. I was happy that Harry, Draco and my team were getting along so well. I always thought that being an only child was the best but now I'm glad that I have Harry as my brother.

**Several Months Later**

I stood up and moved to the front of the briefing room waiting for Rodney to sit down before I thought the door closest to myself open. I waited for the three teens to enter the room before I thought it closed and turned to face the senior staff and SA 1 & 2.

"Elizabeth I would officially like to introduce to the senior staff the first three members of the United Atlantean Militia specialists Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Jinto," I said happily

Everyone clapped and cheered. Harry, Draco, and Jinto smiled. The three teens had been training for months with Ronon, Teyla, Lorne and I.

After arriving in Atlantis Harry and Draco had quickly become friends with many of the Athosian's that came over to the city to go out on trading missions. Jinto was the first friend other than me and my team that they made here.

Rodney was the one that came up with the idea of the UAM, or the United Atlantean Militia. He figured since we always had marines accompany the trade teams that it might be better to train some of the Athosian's to defend those that went to trade. Elizabeth like the idea so we started planning. Now the UAM goes through the gate and protects the Athosian's in any way they can.

Harry and Draco automatically wanted to be a part of it as did Jinto. Ronon and Teyla started out first. Ronon taught them tracking methods and some fighting while Teyla taught them negotiation and how to fight with the Bantu sticks. Evan came next teaching them hand to hand combat. I finished up their training with weapons training. All three of them would carry zats, 9mm Beretta's and a couple hidden knives.

The three of them would be the first of many that will accompany Athosian trading parties on missions to make sure that everyone from Atlantis comes home safe at the end of every mission.


	13. Author Announcement

Hey all,

Just wanted to let you know that I am working on fixing this story up a bit, I know there are a lot of places where things are rushed or not explained very well. I've been working on it but I've lost access to the computer its on at the moment I will try and get back to working on it as soon as I can get together the money to get my computer fixed. Thanks for your patience.

IzabellaRiddle


End file.
